


Lost

by BiRedEren



Series: LeeGaa Relationship Development [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiRedEren/pseuds/BiRedEren
Summary: Gaara gets lost while on a walk in Konoha and Lee takes on the task of going to get him.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is number 5/31 short Gaara/Lee fics that i will be writing. All of the stories will "connect" being that they are all about they same relationship in the same time period and all stories will have the same world dynamics and same "jutsu logic". ALSO! THIS AUTHOR HAS NOT FINISHED SHIPPUDEN AT THE TIME OF WRITING THIS, so if there are things that i put into these that don't make sense canonically to Shippuden that is why. Thank you for reading

“Lee!” Tenten says running towards me.

“What Tenten?” I say standing up from the bench I was sitting on.

“Someone found Lord Kazekage, or he found someone. Either way we know where he ended up?” Tenten says handing me the note.

“Thank goodness,” I say taking the note from Tenten and reading it over. 

Lady Tsunade,  
I am perfectly safe, I just got lost while on a walk and cannot find my way back. If it’s not too much trouble can you send someone to come get me at the below address. I deeply apologize for this.  
Lord Kazekage Gaara 

I couldn’t help but snicker a little at the situation. “Tenten can you tell Lady Tsunade that I’m going to go pick Gaara up?” I Say trying not to actually laugh. 

“Sure Lee,” She says before turning to go back to the Hokage tower. 

I head to the address that was given on the note. I have no idea how he got so far away in such a short time. As far as I know he could have only been out for a couple of hours and he managed to make it almost to the walls of Konoha. Moving as quickly as I could it took me about half an hour to get the address that Gaara provided. When I arrived I was surprised to find that the address was to small farm house. I walked up to the door and knocked, a few moments later an old lady opened the door.

“Hello young man how may I help you?” She says with a polite smile.

“I have come to pick up Lord Kazekage, I was given this address, Is he still here?” I ask.

“There is no Lord Kazekage here…” She starts looking over her shoulder with a confused look. Before she has a chance to say anything else Gaara apared behind her.

“Gaara! I am so glad that you are okay,” I say with a large smile. I see the Old woman’s face change as she goes back and forth between us. She then moves out of the way gesturing for me to come inside. Gaara walks to sit on a small couch and I follow him, the Old woman sitting in a chair across from us.

“I told you in my not that I was safe, did you think that I couldn’t handle things by myself.” He says with a small laugh.

“No I did not think that, it was just that no one knew where you were. How did you get lost in the first place?” 

“Well, I was taking a walk after Lady Tsunade and I finished our afternoon meetings I decided to take a walk while I waited to you to finish your training session with Guy. But when I went out I got so distractracted by my thoughts and konoha’s beauty that I didn’t pay attention where I was going. So I couldn’t find my way back.” Gaara says, his face becoming a bit red out of embarrassment.

“I found him sitting on the ground just on the other side of my field over there,” The old woman says with a smile, “If I knew you were the Kazekage I would have offered some food and some hot tea. I greatly apologize for my rudeness,” the woman says bowing her head low.

“You don’t need to apologize, you seemed like a kind old lady that would help me regardless of my status as Kazekage. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t feel that it was important. I apologize for lying,” Gaara says giving her a slight bow back.

“I wish I could have done more to help,” The woman says.

“Nonsense, you did plenty. Who knows how long I would have been out here, had you not come help me. I cannot thank you enough. In fact Lee…” He says turing his attention to me, “Do you think that there is anything that Lady Tsunade could do to give this woman my thanks?”

“I am not sure what she can do, but I am sure there is something she can do. I will just need your name Ma'am, as we already have your address,” I say standing up from the couch.

“My name is Haruyo Shikumei. But there is no need to trouble yourself with a gift,” She says with a smile.

“Regardless, I will tell Lady Hokage about your kind actions, and if your forsome reason ever find yourself in the land of wind, please contact me,” Gaara says with a smile.

“We should be heading back now Gaara,” Lee says as Gaara stands up from the couch.

“You are right Lee, Thank you again Haruyo Shikumei,” Gaara says bowing to her, she bows back and then we head out.

I take Gaara’s hand and we start our walk back to the center of the village. Most of the walk is silent, neither of us talk until we reach the threshold of the village centre. All of a sudden Gaara stops walking forcing me to stop in my tracks.

“I’m sorry for causing all this trouble Lee,” Gaara says, his cheeks flushing slightly red as he lowers his head. 

I turn to face him, placing my hands on his face. “You did nothing wrong Gaara, you simply got lost, it happens to the best of us. You were only gone for three hours, not three days,” I say giving him a big smile.

“I know, I still feel bad though,” he says look up at me.

“Well stop,” I say giving him a small kiss and then taking his hand and heading the rest of the way to the Hokage tower. When we reach Lady Tsunade’s office, Shizune lets us into the room where Lady Tsunade was waiting. 

“I’m glad to see you have returned safe Lord Kazekage,” Tsunade says as we walk into the room.

“Yes, I am very sorry for any worry i caused. I got lost while on a walk, but gladly a nice woman helped me out,” Gaara says bowing his head slightly.

“Next time you decide to go on a walk so far from the village center, I would suggest that you bring a shinobi with you so that you don’t get lost,” Lady Tsunade says.

“I will definitely do that,” Gaara says with his head still bowed. 

“Well I will see you early tomorrow morning Lord Kazekage, you two can go now,” Lady Tsunade says. Gaara and I walk outside in silence until we go through entrance of the building.

“Do you want to go get some food? It will make you feel better,” I say turning to Gaara with a large smile.

“Sure, we can go where ever you like, as long as you lead the way,” He says finally looking up at me.

“Of course,” I say taking his hand and leading him into town.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspire by this ( http://hikanon1336.tumblr.com/post/174683014853/%CB%87%CF%89%CB%87%E4%BA%BA ) art done by hikanon1336 on tumblr, aka basically the only Gaara/Lee fanartist


End file.
